Sparkling Christmas
by zairoon
Summary: TRADUCTION - Un bal de Noël, la douce mélodie d'une valse sous le ciel étoilé... Cela sera-t-il suffisant pour leur créer un petit moment de bonheur? Quand la magie des fêtes et des contes de fées se mêlent et réchauffent leurs coeurs... Enjoy!
1. Les Nouvelles

**Auteur – Traductrice :** Zai!^^ (qui bosse toujours pas et traduit des fics à la place!)

**Sujet :** Tennis no Oujisama

**Genre:** Mignon, pour changer !

**Disclaimer :** Bien alors, tout (la fic y compris) ne m'appartient malheureusement pas ! _

**Déclaration de MWA - Traductrice :** LA LI OOOHHHHH ! lol Oui bon je sais, on est pas dans la section Gravitation du site, mais OSEF !

Bon donc me voici de retour pour une autre **traduction** ! Une petite fic composée de quatre chapitres ! La version anglaise est bien sûr terminée depuis des lustres, et j'ai –je crois- demandé l'autorisation à l'auteur de la traduire il y'a des lustres aussi lol

**Détails:** Le titre originel est « **Sparkling Christmas** » et elle est écrite par **Hazelnut**. Bien sûr, on est pas encore à la période de noël, mais bon connaissant mon extrême tendance à traduire/écrire aléatoirement, il y a de fortes chances que vous voyez la fin de cette fic d'ici décembre xD … Je sais plus où j'ai mis le lien pour la fic anglaise, donc cherchez par vous-même lol

Sur ce, ENJOY ! )

* * *

><p><strong>Sparkling Christmas – Un Noël Etincelant<strong>

**By Hazelnut**

* * *

><p>Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de la joue de Ryuzaki Sakuno alors que son visage était rougi sous la chaleur intense.<p>

Ses longues tresses se balançaient à chaque swing qu'elle effectuait avec sa raquette, et sa peau bronzée brillait sous le soleil, résultat de nombreuses heures à s'entraîner au tennis.

La balle de tennis usée rebondit contre le mur, créant un bruit rythmique sur le court de tennis désert.

Le soleil couchant de l'après-midi brillait chaudement sur le corps de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle attrapait la balle d'une main et reprenait son souffle.

_Toujours… pas aussi bien que lui… évidemment… _Les coins de sa bouche se retroussèrent alors qu'une lumière flamboyante, qui n'avait rien à voir avec monsieur le soleil, brillait profondément à l'intérieur de ses yeux.

_Pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait être aussi bon que lui…_ Sakuno laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'elle se remémorait le visage familier.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur la balle de tennis tandis qu'elle se rappelait _ses_ mouvements gracieux sur le court. La douleur soudaine dans sa poitrine était tout aussi familière…

Cela faisait déjà deux ans et il ne l'avait toujours regardé que pendant au plus 5 secondes.

Elle se demandait s'il l'avait même remarquée quand ils passaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

De son point de vue, il lui prêtait autant d'attention qu'il ne l'aurait fait pour un lampadaire.

Sakuno soupira tandis qu'elle fixait le dessin sur la balle de tennis dans sa main… le garçon portant une casquette semblait la fixer en retour, bien que ses yeux soient vides et sans expression.

_Exactement comme quand il me regarde, depuis que je l'ai rencontré lors de ma première année au collège, _pensa Sakuno amèrement, _et peut-être qu'il en sera toujours ainsi._

Elle fit glisser la couverture de protection sur sa raquette de tennis et ramassa ses affaires sur le banc à côté d'elle.

_Est-ce que ma présence te fait quelque chose, Ryoma-kun… ?_

* * *

><p>Sakuno resta debout, ennuyée, devant la porte de sa salle de classe alors qu'une énorme foule de filles parlaient et rigolaient devant elle, excitées, malgré ses regards appuyés.<p>

Elle avait déjà essayé par trois fois de se frayer un passage entre ces filles bruyantes, sans succès, mais pensait sérieusement à essayer pour la quatrième fois.

« Sakuno ! S-Sakuno ! » Sakuno remarqua l'ombre d'un bras se balançant follement au milieu de la troupe de filles, mais elle ne pouvait voir qui en était le propriétaire, celui-ci étant à l'abri des regards, caché par un épais mur de filles en uniformes de Seigaku.

Sakuno soupira et se décala de la porte, cette fois abandonnant toute idée d'entrer dans sa classe.

« S-Sakuno ! J-Je viens de recevoir le dernier scoop ! » Deux couettes apparurent devant le visage de Sakuno alors que Tomoka hurlait pratiquement dans son oreille, toujours essoufflée après avoir bousculé le paquet de filles toujours en train de bloquer l'entrée de la salle de classe.

« Qu-Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Même si Sakuno n'appréciait pas vraiment les ragots, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en voyant les cheveux désordonnés de Tomoka et ses joues rougies, l'excitation se faisant clairement entendre dans sa voix.

« Il va y avoir un bal… Un bal de Noël… pour la veille de Noël… dans le hall de l'école… » haleta Tomoka, serrant sa poitrine de façon théâtrale.

« Errr…ok… c'est quoi le thème ? » Sakuno essaya de cacher le malaise qui grandissait dans son esprit.

« Conte de fées ! Et puisque c'est un bal, tu dois avoir un cavalier, ce qui veut dire que toutes les filles vont inviter Ryoma-sama, ce qui veut dire qu'il va être _entouré_, COMPLETEMENT entouré par les filles jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse avec qui il ira, ce qui veut dire que je ne pourrai pas être proche de lui pour au moins une semaine- » Les mots continuèrent à affluer non-stop de la bouche de Tomoka dès lors.

_Conte de fées… ? Quelle idée originale… _pensa Sakuno, sarcastique. _Maintenant, toutes les filles vont se déguiser en princesses et fées simplement pour plaire à Ryoma-kun…_

Sakuno fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit les hurlements des filles et regarda juste à temps pour voir une tête aux cheveux verts émeraude disparaître sous la foule de bras et de têtes plus stupide les unes que les autres.

_On dirait que je ne pourrai pas le voir pendant un moment non plus. _Sakuno sourit amèrement et entra dans la salle de classe, qui était maintenant libre puisque toutes les filles étaient parties dans le couloir dès qu'elles avaient vu Echizen Ryoma.

_Génial, vraiment génial, il y a un bal qui arrive, et il ne m'a toujours pas remarqué. _Les yeux de Sakuno s'attardèrent sur la masse de filles bloquant maintenant entièrement le couloir et elle pensa avoir vu l'ombre d'yeux couleur or entre deux filles l'espace d'un instant, mais le perdit de vue tandis que l'écart entre les filles se resserrait.

Elle s'assit et prit son livre de Mathématiques.

Mais elle fut distraite une fois de plus par un bruit sourd sur le siège derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et son regard ne rencontra nul autre qu'Echizen Ryoma.

Elle rougit légèrement tandis que ses yeux or, ennuyés, la regardaient alors qu'il soufflait lourdement après son évasion quasi-impossible de la masse de filles en furie.

« B-Bonjour, Ryoma-kun » Sakuno rompit le silence qui semblait vouloir durer éternellement.

Ryoma répondit à ses salutations par un simple petit grognement.

Sakuno sourit, essayant de cacher la déception sur son visage, et se retourna en direction du professeur qui venait juste de fermer la porte devant le groupe de filles toujours en train de regarder avidement vers la salle de classe.

_Vraiment une réponse digne de Ryoma… et pourtant… tellement ennuyant._

* * *

><p>« Ryuzaki-san… irais-tu a-au b-bal avec moi ? » Un mignon jeune homme lui demanda nerveusement, ses yeux brillants tournés vers Sakuno avec espoir.<p>

« Umm…J-Je suis désolée… mais… Je n'ai pas prévu d'y aller… » murmura Sakuno, toujours légèrement choquée du fait que quelqu'un vienne le lui proposer.

« Oh… non, non c'est bon… » Le garçon l'arrêta rapidement quand il remarqua qu'elle était encore sur le point de s'excuser. « Ahh… Comme j'envie Echizen ! Je parie qu'_il _ne soucie pas d'avec qui il devra aller au bal ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Sakuno sentit son cœur se serrer une fois de plus en entendant son nom et rit aussi, non pas à la remarque du garçon, mais à sa propre idiotie.

« Eh bien, merci quand même ! » le garçon lui sourit et lui fit un joyeux signe de la main.

Sakuno lui rendit son sourire et son signe de main, puis elle se dirigea vers le club de tennis des garçons. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai refusé… ? Suis-je stupide au point d'espérer un miracle et que Ryoma-kun me demande de l'accompagner ?_ Sakuno rit encore face à sa naïveté.

« Hey Sakuno! Tu vas assister au match de Ryoma-sama cet après-midi ? » Sakuno se retourna pour attendre son amie tandis que Tomoka la rattrapait.

« Ouais… Pas le choix… ma grand-mère est l'entraîneur, tu te souviens ? Elle a promis de me ramener à la maison aujourd'hui… » répondit Sakuno.

« Oui c'est vrai ! Je vais l'encourager moi aussi ! Mes petits frères ont une baby-sitter jusqu'à 6 heures ! » Tomoka sourit et montra tout à coup le court B, tout en continuant à sautiller, excitée. « Il est là ! Il est _là_ ! Ryoma-sama! »

Sakuno rit face aux gestes vraiment exagérés de son amie et se retrouva bientôt tirée vers les grillages derrière lesquels elle pouvait voir sa grand-mère assise sur le banc de coach.

« Ah, Sakuno! T'es venue encourager Ryoma, hein ? » Ryuzaki-sensei vit sa petite-fille debout derrière elle avec une très hyperactive Tomoka hurlant à pleins poumons des mots d'encouragement à Ryoma.

« Oba-chan… ! Comment…comment il s'en sort ? » Sakuno sentit ses joues rosir rien qu'en entendant sa grand-mère la taquiner et regarda Ryoma jouer sous le soleil couchant.

« Eh bien… tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de me demander, c'est évident. » Ryuzaki-sensei rit légèrement alors que Ryoma marquait un nouveau point, obtenant un score de 5-0.

Sakuno sourit et sentit ce familier sentiment d'admiration qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle regardait les muscles du bras de Ryoma se contracter tandis qu'il effectuait son service twisté.

« Oh en fait, Sakuno ! Il y a un bal qui approche, non ? » demanda Ryuzaki-sensei avec désinvolture.

« Hmm ? Oh, ouais…il y en a un… » répondit Sakuno du bout des lèvres tandis qu'elle suivait Ryoma des yeux alors qu'il marchait vers elles, venant tout juste de terminer son match par un brillant 6-0.

Ryuzaki-sensei regarda sa petite-fille avec une lueur démoniaque au fond des yeux et fit un signe à Ryoma.

N'ayant alors absolument aucune idée du plan maléfique qui se formait dans la tête de sa grand-mère, Sakuno fouilla dans son cartable alors que Ryoma se rapprochait.

« Ryoma-kun ! T-Tiens… » Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une cannette de Ponta au raisin, et elle la fit passer à travers le trou du grillage. Elle n'avait pas observait attentivement Ryoma pendant deux ans pour rien. (NdZ : ils sont vachement grands ces trous de grillage, ne ? xD)

« …merci. » Ryoma la prit froidement, après une brève hésitation, et avala le liquide froid, sentant ce dernier couler le long de sa gorge sèche, tandis que Sakuno le regardait en silence, n'arrivant pas à cacher son sourire satisfait.

«…Ryoma ! Tu as bien joué ! Comment étaient les autres titulaires de l'équipe? » demanda Ryuzaki-sensei exprès.

« Mada mada da ne. » répondit Ryoma froidement, utilisant son expression favorite.

« Oh ? Plutôt sûr de soi, capitaine ? Bien, bien… Alors, je suppose que tu as déjà une cavalière pour le bal ? » les yeux de Ryuzaki-sensei brillèrent de malice.

Ryoma lui lança un regard noir, apparemment pris de court. « …Non. » Il répondait toujours de la manière la plus courte possible, sans jamais donner d'explication.

Le cœur de Sakuno rata un battement, et elle releva la tête pour regarder Ryoma avec surprise. _Quoi ? Après avoir été entouré de filles dont le but était facilement détectable….c'est impossible qu'il n'ait pas essayé de se débarrasser d'elles en acceptant simplement une invitation au hasard… _

Pourtant, le visage du garçon restait impassible, sans expression, tandis qu'il buvait sa dernière gorgée de Ponta.

« Et toi ? Sakuno ? » Ryuzaki-sensei se retourna vers sa petite-fille qui fixait toujours Ryoma, ahurie.

« …errr…non… attends… Oba-chan ! Tu n'es pas en train de… tu ne peux pas… Je- » Sakuno réalisa finalement ce que complotait sa grand-mère, mais une seconde trop tard.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec Sakuno, Ryoma ? » suggéra innocemment Ryuzaki-sensei, rigolant lorsque Sakuno s'étouffa sur sa dernière phrase « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller ».

Ryoma jeta sa cannette vide de Ponta dans une poubelle qui était trois mètres plus loin avec une extrême précision et rajusta sa casquette sous trois paires de yeux insistants. « Est-ce que j'ai dit que j'y allais, déjà ? »

Sakuno regarda ailleurs tandis que les mots d'une froideur incroyable lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle les retint et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle remarqua Ryoma baisser un peu plus sa casquette et sourire en coin.

« …Mais puisqu'il y aura sûrement un approvisionnement constant de Ponta… Je vais y aller. » (NdZ : Aaaaaaaah ! –morte-)

Sakuno se retourna alors, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Et tu irais avec Sakuno ? » Ryuzaki-sensei sourit, évidemment tout se passait comme elle l'avait prévu.

« …si ça ne la dérange pas que je me fasse accaparer par d'autres filles tout le temps. » Ryoma baissa encore sa casquette, cachant ses yeux. Bien que son sourire en coin n'ait toujours pas quitté ses lèvres.

Sakuno sentit Tomoka haleter à côté d'elle et elle se sentait sur le point de faire la même chose. Bien que pour le coup, s'évanouir semblait plus approprié. Elle agrippa le grillage de ses deux mains et eut une soudaine envie de le déchirer afin de courir jusqu'au court de tennis pour embrasser sa grand-mère et son plan génial. Elle était tellement choquée que même les cris incessants de Tomoka à côté d'elle ne l'atteignaient plus. Elle fixa simplement Ryoma tandis qu'il se diriger vers les vestiaires des garçons après avoir rendu un signe de la main en réponse au « 7 heures pile, chez nous ! » de Ryuzaki-sensei.

Cependant, Sakuno remit rapidement les pieds sur terre lorsqu'elle vit sa grand-mère rire face à son manque de réaction et dire « Bien, maintenant il va falloir choisir ton déguisement et comment faire pour éviter que ses fans ne t'étranglent… »

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ :<strong> Bon déjà, nous n'avons pas de commentaires de la part de l'auteur –triste- mais bon, je suis là moi ! xD… Alors ça vous a plu ? Moi je trouve ce chapitre vraiment trop trop trooooop mignon ! Faut dire y'a rien qui peut ne pas être mignon quand on parle de ces deux-là, franchement !... Enfin bref, vu qu'il y a quatre chapitres et qu'on est au mois de septembre, je me disais que ce serait bien si j'en postais un tous les mois, ne ?... Je vais voir, hahahaha !

Kisu kisuuuuuu à toutes ! On se voye bientôt ! =)

Ps : Ah puis j'ai modifié quelques phrases par-ci par là, j'ai aussi transformé le « You still have a lot to work on » en version japonaise « Mada mada da ne » parce que franchement ça craint en français xD Et euh…bah je pense avoir tout avouer lol Matta ne !


	2. Le Bal

Ayant survécu à une semaine entière de regards noirs de la part de toutes les membres du fanclub de Ryoma, celui-ci comptant à peu près le trois quart des filles du collège Seigaku, Sakuno se sentit soulagée à l'idée qu'il ne reste plus qu'une heure avant le bal de Noël.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir alors qu'elle s'occupait à retoucher une dernière fois son maquillage. La robe violet foncé que sa grand-mère avait cousue en assemblant les bouts de tissus trouvés dans leur coffre à costumes lui allait à la perfection. La matière souple et velouté, doublée de soie brillante couleur lavande, ornait sa poitrine de fines gouttelettes argentées. Un collier de perles roses entourait son cou, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses boucles d'oreilles. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à la taille et étaient regroupés dans une longue tresse entrelacée d'un ruban de soie couleur lavande, contrastant avec la couleur chocolat de ses cheveux.

Sakuno rit légèrement en voyant son reflet. _Raiponce… vraiment le parfait personnage… _Lentement, elle se releva. Essayant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le bas de sa robe, elle atteint la dernière marche de l'escalier pile au moment où la sonnette se fit entendre.

_Haha… on y est !_ Sakuno sourit nerveusement et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, rencontrant les yeux profonds de Ryoma, qui semblait avoir été forcé par sa famille à porter un costume de prince, ses cheveux étant toujours en désordre, sûrement du au fait que son père l'avait attrapé pour l'empêcher de bouger. Cependant, malgré son air ennuyé et les marques rouges sur son cou, le costume de prince lui allait incroyablement bien. Ayant beaucoup grandi au cours des deux dernières années, il avait l'air encore plus fier et arrogant qu'avant, avec la cape violette posée sur ses épaules. Sakuno ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, et finalement, Ryoma soupira et lui offrit son bras. Sakuno sourit nerveusement et le prit, sentant la panique l'envahir alors qu'elle sentait les muscles fermes sous ses doigts. (NdZ : faut qu'elle se calme, la petite)

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas du tout la parole durant le trajet jusqu'au hall de l'école, où les décorations de Noël recouvraient chaque centimètre de mur et de plafond. Il y avait même un étincelant arbre de Noël debout fièrement devant l'entrée principale. Des centaines de boules lumineuses s'entremêlaient entre les feuilles, et l'étoile dorée au sommet de l'arbre recouvrait le sol de l'école nappé de neige d'une chaude lumière jaune. Sakuno haleta de bonheur et était juste sur le point de se tourner vers Ryoma pour voir sa réaction lorsqu'un énorme groupe de filles se rua vers eux, ces dernières laissant derrière elles un groupe de garçons en plein désarroi. Alors, avant que Sakuno ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passe, elle eut l'impression qu'on était sur le point de lui arracher sa main du bras de Ryoma tandis qu'elle se faisait dégager par des milliers d'autres bras. Elle pensa alors avoir entendu un bref cri de la part de Ryoma avant qu'il ne se noie dans cette mer de robes en soie et de bijoux. Ses oreilles étaient toujours bourdonnantes à cause des cris et hurlements incessants de « Ryoma-san ! », « Echizen-kun ! », et autres variantes de son prénom tandis qu'elle tentait de s'échapper du groupe de filles en furie. Elle fut extrêmement soulagée de retrouver de l'air frais après avoir été autant oppressée au point de suffoquer.

Elle sourit tristement au groupe en face d'elle, Ryoma étant maintenant complètement hors de son champ de vision. _Je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'en fichait de savoir avec qui il viendrait… ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait pu marcher tranquillement dans le hall avec sa cavalière… _Elle marcha dans la salle seule et remarqua immédiatement Momoshiro Takeshi debout devant le bar. Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers lui et rit en voyant qu'il essayait de chiper discrètement des morceaux de gâteaux.

« Yo, Sakuno-chan ! Comme tu es ravissante ce soir ! » fit Momoshiro en remarquant la jeune fille, parlant de sa bouche toujours remplie de gâteau au chocolat.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Momo-sempai ? » demanda Sakuno dans un sourire.

« Moi ? Oh c'est vrai… ouais… Je me suis porté volontaire pour servir les boissons ! Ahhh… comme j'aimerais revenir au collège! Il y a tellement de choses amusantes à faire… » Il réalisa alors que Sakuno était seule. « Où est Echizen ? »

Sakuno rougit et demanda « C-Comment sais-tu que je suis venue avec- »

« Ooh, allez ! _Tout le monde_ sait ça ! » Momo-sempai rit quand il vit Sakuno devenir encore plus rouge qu'avant. Il remarqua alors le groupe de filles en chaleur devant l'entrée et sourit, en connaissance de cause. « Toujours aussi populaire, hein ? Sans Tezuka et Fuji-sempai pour lui faire de l'ombre en plus ! » Il rigola mais s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant l'expression triste sur le visage de Sakuno. « T'inquiète pas ! Son fanclub devra bien arrêter de l'accaparer _à un moment_ ! Amuse-toi et danse avec d'autres garçons et rends le jaloux! »

Sakuno rigola à son tour et le remercia. Elle marcha alors vers là où Tomoka et Horio discutaient, appréciant apparemment tellement la compagnie de l'autre qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que Ryoma était arrivé. Et c'est ainsi que le reste de la soirée passa, avec plusieurs garçons abandonnés par leurs cavalières invitant Sakuno à danser puisque leurs petites-amies avaient rapidement rejoint la queue de filles attendant et espérant pouvoir danser même la moitié d'une chanson avec le « Prince du Tennis ». Sakuno finit même par danser avec le jeune homme qui l'avait invité au bal la semaine précédente, et pensa avec ironie qu'elle avait du danser avec pratiquement tous les garçons présents dans la salle, excepté celui supposé être son cavalier pour la soirée.

A onze heures, voyant que Ryoma était toujours occupé par son fanclub (elle entrapercevait une tête aux cheveux émeraude parmi la foule, et entendait des cris de joie à chaque fois qu'il changeait de partenaire), Sakuno se dirigea tranquillement vers l'extérieur de la salle afin de reposer ses pieds douloureux et ses oreilles toujours bourdonnantes. Le vent glacial refroidit son sang bouillant en un instant, mais elle n'avait pas encore envie de retourner dans le hall où Ryoma serait toujours en train de danser avec toutes les filles sauf elle. Sakuno s'assit près d'une fontaine qui avait gelé et reflétait les lumières provenant du hall. (NdZ : Littéralement, la traduction c'était « étang », mais bon un étang en plein dans l'école, bof quoi xD)

La pâle lueur argentée de la lune brillait sur le visage fin de Sakuno, faisant doucement briller sa robe lavande contre sa peau pâle. Ses longs cils s'abaissèrent, signe que des larmes étaient sur le point d'apparaître, et battirent doucement pour les chasser. Sakuno ne s'était jamais sentie aussi stupide. Elle attrapa un petit tas de neige de l'arbuste à côté d'elle et le fit doucement fondre dans sa main, ses doigts rosissant à cause du froid.

« Prends ça. » fit une voix froid derrière elle alors que quelque chose de chaud touchait sa main.

« R-Ryoma-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici … ? » Sakuno le regarda, surprise, et prit gracieusement le verre brûlant de thé sucré.

« Ca, c'est ma question. » Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le bord de la fontaine, tenant son propre verre de thé vert. (NdZ : ça fait beaucoup de ver, tout ça lol) D'une certaine façon, il semblait épuisé et tentait toujours de récupérer d'une soirée entière à danser sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Errr… eh bien… J-Je suis fatiguée, je voulais reposer mes pieds- » dit-elle en bougeant sa cheville maintenant rouge et légèrement douloureuse « -mais, je suppose que ce n'est rien comparé à toi » Elle sourit nerveusement.

« Ouais bah… les filles sont ennuyantes… toujours à se torturer en portant des talons alors qu'elles savent qu'elles ne seront pas capables de marcher à la fin de la soirée » dit Ryoma en souriant en coin.

Cela prit un certain temps à Sakuno pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas en train de parler de son fanclub mais bien d'elle. Elle but une gorgée de son verre, essayant de cacher sa gêne tandis que le liquide chaud coulait le long de sa gorge.

Ryoma l'observa, légèrement amusé en voyant la pâle rougeur sur ses joues.

« …Comment t'es-tu échappé? La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, il y avait encore une vingtaine de filles dans la queue ! » Sakuno brisa le silence et jeta un œil sur les filles dans le hall, cherchant inconsciemment le garçon présentement assis à ses côtés.

« Bah… c'était pas si difficile. Juste dit quelque chose comme quoi j'allais leur chercher à boire et je me suis échappé quand j'en ai eu pour moi-même. » Il rit légèrement en se souvenant de leurs visages extatiques quand il leur avait dit ça.

Sakuno rit aussi, son rire rappelant le son d'un léger carillon aux cloches argentées. Ryoma posa son verre vide et attrapa lentement la main de Sakuno qui ne tenait pas sa boisson, avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Sakuno tourna violemment au rouge et ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, mais aucun son ne vint. Ryoma sourit en coin et se releva pile au moment où une valse se faisait entendre dans la salle de bal.

« Me ferais-tu l'honneur de cette dernière valse ? » demanda Ryoma calmement, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

« E-err…O-oui, bien sûr » Sakuno se leva à son tour et rigola nerveusement alors que Ryoma la rapprochait doucement pour poser sa main sur sa hanche. Elle pouvait sentir le sang battre à ses oreilles lorsque les yeux perçants de Ryoma se perdirent dans les siens, tandis qu'il la dirigeait dans une lente valse au milieu de la neige. _Il… a gardé la dernière danse pour moi… ?_

Les lèvres de Sakuno s'étirèrent en un sourire alors qu'elle se penchait un peu plus pour murmurer à son oreille « …Joyeux Anniversaire, Ryoma-kun… » et rit lorsqu'elle sentit le corps du jeune homme sursauter. Il serra un peu plus sa main et elle pouvait presque le voir sourire en coin derrière son dos. « …Merci. »

Bien que Sakuno redoutait la fin de la valse, lorsque la dernière note retentit, le couple se sépara.

« …Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller avant que quelqu'un nous voit. » dit Ryoma à voix basse.

« Ce serait une bonne idée. » sourit Sakuno alors qu'elle voyait, une fois de plus, des filles aller et venir dans le hall à la recherche du « Prince ».

Ryoma l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna vers les grilles de l'école, avant qu'ils ne se ruent dans les rues sombres. Heureusement, celles-ci étaient désertes, sans quoi le couple aurait vraiment attiré l'attention des passants.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la maison de Sakuno, et tous deux étaient essoufflés et riaient.

« …ê-être célèbre est vraiment… pénible…haha… » s'esclaffa Sakuno, riant au point que les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

« Ben…Je… n'ai pas voulu être… célèbre… » haleta Ryoma. « J'aurais… préféré être un joueur de tennis normal qui ne se fasse remarquer que sur les courts… »

« Quel genre de courts ? Les cours martiales ? » rit Sakuno (NdZ: elle est nulle, ta blague)

« N'importe quel court du moment que je n'entende pas piailler à tout va… » soupira Ryoma en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Attends… ton col… » Sakuno se rapprocha de lui pour arranger le col de sa cape.

« ! » Ryoma fixa les doigts fins de Sakuno à un centimètre de son visage avec surprise, mais ne fit aucune objection.

Des flocons de neige tombèrent doucement, sans bruit, sur eux deux.

Ils semblaient symboliser la fin de Noël, tout en marquant le début de sentiments si brûlant qu'ils ne pourraient même pas se faire engloutir par le froid mordant de l'hiver.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ :<strong> Haaan ! J'adore cette fic, je vous l'ai déjà dit nan ? lol… Franchement, c'est vraiment trop mignon quoi ! Ryoma est vraiment trop chouuuuuu d'avoir gardé la dernière danse pour Sakuno ahlala ! Je suis quand même un peu déçu qu'il n'y ait pas eu de bisou bisou, c'était le moment quoi ! x D J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas ! Et moi j'vous fais des kisu kisu na no da !

Ps : Je suis gentille, je vous fais pas attendre six mois pour un chapitre xD… Bon je voulais le poster plus rapidement en fait, mais mes rapports à la con pour l'uni m'ont quelque peu accaparée u_u'… J'essaierai de poster la suite vite vite ! xD


	3. Le Chocolat

Une grande boîte de chocolat tomba du cartable de Ryoma alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser celle qu'il venait juste de faire tomber.

Il soupira, exaspéré, et les ramassa toutes les deux, mais alors qu'il était en train de se relever, une autre boîte de chocolat en forme de cœur tomba au sol.

Quelques garçons passant dans le couloir lui lancèrent un regard envieux et regardèrent leurs propres morceaux de chocolat… minuscules, à peine visibles dans leurs mains.

_La Saint-Valentin… quelle fête inutile, _pensa Ryoma en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il enfonçait tout le chocolat qu'il avait reçu dans le fond de son sac et s'assurait de bien le refermer.

Il balança son sac de tennis sur ses épaules quand il aperçut l'ombre d'un uniforme vert de fille s'approcher de lui.

Il s'arrêta et ne put retenir un autre soupir. _Et c'est reparti._

« Hum... Echizen-san… ? » fit une petite voix nerveuse derrière lui.

Ryoma se retourna et fixa la petite fille aux yeux bruns brillant et aux cheveux coupés courts un peu au-dessus des épaules. Elle tremblait légèrement alors qu'elle soulevait lentement l'objet dans ses mains. C'était quelque chose qui commençait à le rendre malade.

« S'il-te-plaît, accepte mon chocolat… ? » fit la jeune fille en rougissant et baissant la tête, essayant d'éviter tout contact visuel avec Ryoma.

Ryoma prit le petit paquet multicolore des doigts instables de la fille sans un mot.

Celle-ci pivota sur elle-même et commença un sprint dans le couloir, apparemment embarrassée que son visage soit toujours en train de briller comme une ampoule surchauffée. (NdZ : Vive l'image lol)

Ryoma fixa le chocolat dans sa main, se demandant s'il lui restait encore de la place pour le ranger. Son casier à chaussures était rempli de chocolats, celui dans les vestiaires des garçons débordait de pulls et d'écharpes tricotés, et son cartable était chargé de cartes de vœux et de fleurs. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux pendant qu'il méditait sur le problème.

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki Sakuno était elle aussi en train de se triturer les méninges.<p>

Elle n'avait pas osé donner les chocolats faits maison cachés au fond de son sac à Ryoma pendant les cours, mais maintenant c'était déjà la pause déjeuner, et elle se disait qu'elle ferait mieux de les lui donner rapidement au risque de ne pas pouvoir le faire du tout plus tard. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et retira doucement le chocolat emballé de son sac. La petite boîte rectangulaire était élégamment enveloppée par un ruban de soie rouge et de papier or, et dessus se trouvait une petite carte en forme de cœur sur laquelle était écrit « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Ryoma-kun » d'une écriture nette et soignée. Elle resserra sa prise sur la boîte et se releva, le regard déterminé. Ayant pris sa décision, elle sortit et commença à chercher autour de l'école la familière casquette blanche.

Sakuno trouva Ryoma sous un arbre près des courts de tennis, mais il n'était pas seul.

Une jolie fille avec de grands yeux de biches était assise à côté de Ryoma. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés tombés sur ses épaules tandis que son rire enchanteur résonnait aux oreilles de Sakuno. Cette dernière fixa avec surprise la petite boite de velours dans les mains de Ryoma, qui semblait renfermer quelque chose de bien plus précieux qu'un simple chocolat. Mais ce qui surprit encore plus Sakuno fut le sourire sur le visage de Ryoma. C'était un sourire décontracté, qui démontrait l'aise et le confort qu'il ressentait en étant avec cette fille. Sakuno haleta alors qu'elle voyait Ryoma lui parler, souriant parfois en réponse aux questions que lui posait l'autre fille. Sakuno sentit ses mains trembler et fit presque tomber la boîte de chocolat sous le choc. _On ne m'avait jamais dit que Ryoma-kun était proche d'une fille en particulier… mais bon… qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'en empêcher de toute façon ? Ce ne serait pas si surprenant, même s'il avait simplement choisi une fille de son fanclub. _Malgré sa tentative pour se réconforter, sa gorge était serrée et curieusement sèche. Elle voulait partir, mais ses yeux semblaient scotchés aux deux personnes assises sous l'arbre.

Cependant, son plus grand choc fut de voir la fille se pencher tout à coup vers Ryoma pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

_E-elle…l'a embrassé ?_ Sakuno laissa tomber la boîte de chocolat cette fois. Elle rebondit sur ses pieds dans un bruit sourd.

Ce qui était pire, c'est que cela ne semblait pas déranger Ryoma. Sakuno l'observa sans voix alors qu'il souriait en coin et disait quelque chose à la fille qui la fit apparemment rire de plaisir. Sakuno ne put bientôt plus sentir ce qui l'entourait, alors que son sang battait contre ses oreilles et que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle afin que les deux autres ne la voient pas, puis respira profondément pendant quelques minutes. Son esprit était complètement confus. Elle ne pouvait que s'appuyer faiblement contre le mur, s'en servant comme support, tandis qu'elle sentait le froid provenant du béton s'infiltrait à travers les pans de son uniforme. _Qu'est-ce… que je devrais faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en fais de toute façon ? __C'est évident qu'il est populaire parmi les filles… mais… mais je pensais… que peut-être… il m'aurait un peu plus remarqué après le bal…_

Sakuno ramassa lentement son chocolat et ferma les yeux. A ce moment précis, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour disparaître. Mais elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de partir en silence. Permettant à ses jambes de la porter dans un monde sans Echizen Ryoma et chocolats, elle disparut dans l'ombre d'un couloir.

* * *

><p>Ryoma commença à se diriger vers sa maison après une longue séance d'entraînement au tennis. Il était tellement épuisé après avoir repoussé toutes ces filles toute la journée et frapper dans les balles, que son bras se contractait sous la douleur. Cependant, quelque chose s'insinua dans son esprit lorsqu'il vit les portes désertes de l'école. <em>Maintenant que j'y pense… Où est-elle ?<em> Ryoma jeta un bref regard par dessus son épaule à la clôture près de laquelle Sakuno l'attendait souvent et fronça les sourcils. _Je l'ai pas vu de la journée en fait… elle n'était pas dans le groupe de filles qui s'est jeté sur moi avant les cours ce matin… et je ne crois pas qu'elle était dans le deuxième groupe près de mon casier à chaussures non plus… _Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, frustré, pendant qu'il essayait de se remémorer les événements de la journée. _C'est drôle… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je voudrais des présents de sa part… _Ryoma rit doucement à lui-même, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu quand il arriva chez lui et vit qu'elle n'était pas en train de l'attendre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il jeta au loin son sac de tennis et les trois sacs en plastique remplis de chocolats. _Je devrais les donner à mon père… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles en donnent toujours autant ?_ Ryoma soupira et commença à fouiller dans les sacs en plastique, renversant tout le contenu, ouvrant chaque carte pour vérifier la signature au bas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il cherchait son nom, mais d'une certaine façon se sentait incroyablement agacé qu'elle ne lui ait pas montré son soutien… quand elle savait qu'il en avait besoin. (NdZ : Ah ? lol)

Dehors, les nuages s'épaissirent et une douce bruine joua le prélude des événements de la soirée.

* * *

><p>Le liquide froid frappait doucement le corps de Sakuno tandis qu'elle courait dans les rues silencieuses. Le vent était toujours mordant malgré que l'on soit à la fin du mois de Février et lui glaçait les os alors que la nuit tombée. Ses sandales frappaient en rythme le trottoir, alors qu'elle sprintait aveuglément dans l'obscurité. Respirant lourdement, elle essuya l'eau et les larmes lui barrant la vue et laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle se prit le pied dans quelque chose et s'écrasa sur le sol. Des petits pleurnichements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se débattait pour se remettre sur ses jambes, voyant maintenant des petits filets de sang couler de ses genoux. Elle se sentit de plus en plus impuissante alors qu'elle continuait à avancer, son uniforme trempé lui collant à la peau. Elle essayait d'échapper à la réalité, qu'elle trouvait trop dure, et s'échappait aussi de son propre esprit, qui l'étouffait avec des pensées continuelles d'Echizen Ryoma. Elle voulait oublier la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté dans l'après-midi, elle voulait jeter au loin les sentiments qu'elle avait eus pour le garçon au fil des années. Mais la douloureuse vérité revint la hanter, s'insinuant un peu plus dans son esprit. Elle avait besoin de temps pour rassembler ses pensées et son courage.<p>

Elle choisit de fuir.

Elle s'enfuyait vers un endroit loin, très loin d'ici, où elle était autorisée à pleurer en silence et se recueillir.

* * *

><p>Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs, même si c'était sa matière préférée qui se trouvait devant lui.<p>

Il avait un étrange pressentiment, alors que de grosses gouttes de pluie s'abattaient sur sa fenêtre et que l'obscurité semblait s'infiltrer à travers les murs. Il bougeait son stylo inconsciemment alors que les simples phrases d'anglais le narguaient. _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi frustré aujourd'hui… ? Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'énergie pour faire quoique ce soit… _Ryoma se leva et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, toujours vêtu de sa tenue de sport. _Est-ce que j'aurais oublié quelque chose ? Avais-je quelque chose à faire ? __Quelqu'un que je voudrais voir-_

Il fut rapidement sorti de ses pensées par sa cousine qui ouvrit la porte en lui tendant le téléphone.

« Hey, je t'ai dit de frapper- » commença Ryoma en prenant un ton légèrement ennuyé.

« Ca peut attendre, mais pas ça. » lui répondit sa cousine en montrant le téléphone avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

«…Echizen Ryoma à l'appareil. » fit Ryoma en regardant curieusement sa cousine tout en parlant dans le combiné.

« Ryoma-sama ? C-C'est bien Ryoma-sama ? » Une voix stridente retentit dans le téléphone, si forte qu'elle fit bourdonner l'oreille de Ryoma pendant quelques secondes.

« …Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ryoma en fronçant les sourcils, ayant reconnu Tomoka et sentit la panique dans sa voix.

« S-Sakuno a disparu… ! » fit Tomoka alors que sa voix tremblait dans le combiné. « O-on l'a cherché pendant des heures mais personne ne l'a trouvée… tu saurais où elle est ? »

« Ryuzaki a… ? » La voix de Ryoma montra finalement sa surprise. « …Des détails ? »

« P-personne ne l'a vu après les cours… elle n-n'est même pas venu au club de tennis… » Tomoka semblait être sur le point de fondre en larmes. « Elle avait déjà l'air bizarre au déjeuner, m-mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention sur le moment… quelle idiote je suis… »

_Le déjeuner… ? _« Où est-ce que vous avez cherché ? » demanda Ryoma calmement, bien que son esprit soit aussi tourmenté que celui de Tomoka, essayant désespérément de penser au moindre endroit pouvant être associé à Ryuzaki Sakuno.

« J-j'ai regardé partout… l'école, le club de tennis, même la boutique de sport où on est allé acheter nos premières balles de tennis… Horio est parti voir sur les terrains de tennis… là où tu as joué… » La voix de Tomoka baissa d'un ton à sa dernière phrase mais cela semblait inutile puisque Ryoma n'avait toujours pas réalisé la vraie signification cachée derrière ses propos.

« …Pourquoi tout le monde semble être au courant, à part moi ? » demanda-t-il, clairement agacé.

« P-parce qu'on pensait que tu t'en fichais… » sanglota Tomoka.

Ryoma resta debout, sans voix. Lentement, il posa le téléphone, duquel on pouvait toujours entendre clairement les sanglots de Tomoka. Il était confus et choqué. _Est-ce que… j'ai donné l'impression de ne pas me soucier d'elle… ? Je lui aurais… déjà causé du tort sans même m'en rendre compte ?_

« …La petite-fille de Ryuzaki-sensei a disparu… Je pars à sa recherche. » dit-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de sa cousine alors qu'il revêtait son blouson de Titulaire et sortait de la chambre.

_Ai-je… agi contre mes propres sentiments pendant tout ce temps ?_

* * *

><p>NdZai: Youhou! Bon alors, j'en ai marre de réviser alors je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire plaisir et poster la suite de cette fic! =) J'espere que ça vous plaira en tout cas! Il reste plus qu'un dernier chapitre, que je vais poster rapidement cette fois, promis! xD Allez, Matta ne!<p> 


	4. Le Collier

Le parapluie que sa cousine lui avait forcé à prendre ne réussit pas vraiment à le protéger de la pluie.

Ryoma était trempé de la tête aux pieds, sa veste de Titulaire de Seigaku semblant être encore le seul vêtement plus ou moins sec, la seule chose pouvant encore le réchauffer un peu et lui permettre de continuer ses recherches pendant plus de deux heures. De grosses gouttes d'eau mêlées à la sueur coulaient le long de son visage, brouillant sa vision et le forçant à s'essuyer le visage toutes les cinq secondes. Pourtant, malgré le temps glacial, son esprit était en feu alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus inquiet et en colère. Inquiet parce qu'il ne savait pas si Sakuno allait bien après avoir passé plus de six heures dehors, et en colère contre elle parce qu'elle le rendait fou d'inquiétude. (NdZ : C'est meugnoooon)

L'eau et la boue éclaboussaient ses jambes alors qu'il courait vers chaque terrain de tennis où il l'avait vu l'encourager, ce qui correspondait à peu près à tous les terrains de tennis de Tokyo. Ses yeux étaient fatigués de scruter chaque recoin des courts, en espérant apercevoir l'ombre de deux longues tresses ou d'un uniforme vert, malgré tout, il ne ralentit jamais le pas et ne pensa pas à une seule seconde à se reposer.

_Où est-passé cette petite idiote ? _murmura Ryoma sous la colère tandis qu'il réfléchissait pour la millième fois à tous les endroits où Sakuno pourrait être. _Cinq heures… Elle pourrait être n'importe où après tout ce temps… mais si elle se perdait… ? Elle n'a jamais eu un bon sens de l'orientation… _Tout à coup, ses pensées s'éclaircirent et il fit demi-tour pour se rendre vers un autre endroit. _Il y a encore un endroit où je n'ai pas regardé. Un endroit important pour elle et moi._

* * *

><p>Sakuno s'appuya contre le pilier derrière elle et pleura en silence. Pendant cinq heures, elle avait simplement laissé ses larmes couler et tenté de penser à autre chose qu'à Ryoma. Ce n'était pas une chose facile à faire, surtout lorsqu'elle se trouvait à l'endroit précis où il lui avait parlé pour la première fois. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir amer. Heureusement la gare était déserte, et personne ne pouvait donc voir la peine remplissant ses yeux tandis qu'elle repensait aux mauvaises directions qu'elle avait donné à Ryoma ce jour-là. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de chaque détail de leur conversation – ce n'était pas très compliqué cela dit, puisqu'ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots- et l'admiration qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui en le voyant si fier et calme. <em>Tout est fini maintenant… il a déjà quelqu'un qu'il aime et ce n'est pas moi… Ce ne sera jamais moi. <em>Sakuno ferma ses yeux alors qu'elle sentait de nouvelles larmes faire leur apparition et soupira. (NdZ: Miss drama quoi...)

« …Tu me dois toujours des chocolats. »

Les yeux de Sakuno s'ouvrirent d'un coup et rencontrèrent ceux d'Echizen Ryoma, qui se trouvait debout devant la sortie juste en face d'elle. Il était appuyé contre le mur et était complètement essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru à travers tout Tokyo pour arriver jusqu'ici. (NdZ : C'est à peu près ça xD)

« …et j'ai faim. »

Les sourcils de Sakuno se soulevèrent et elle répondit froidement. « …Je pensais que tu en avais bien assez déjà. »

Ryoma balança son parapluie sur le côté, énervé tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle. (NdZ: Il va la frapper moi j'vous dis!)

« …Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé à te chercher ? »

Il s'avança encore.

« …Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tout le monde était inquiet ? »

Et encore.

« …Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiet? » (NdZ : Kyaaaaah ! Kawaiiii ! =D)

A cet instant, il se tenait debout à moins d'un mètre d'elle, sa silhouette la dominant complètement.

Les yeux de Sakuno s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle comprit le sens de sa dernière phrase, et elle releva la tête sous la surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu- » Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question que Ryoma l'attrapait par le poignet et l'attirait vers lui. Sakuno trembla quand elle sentit sa joue toucher sa chemise et essaya de se débattre, mais Ryoma la tenait fermement dans ses bras, ces derniers entourant sa taille.

« …J'avais…peur… » La voix de Ryoma se transforma en un murmure derrière son dos. Elle fut choquée d'entendre un léger tremblement dans la voix du garçon qu'elle avait toujours vu si sûr de lui. « … J'avais peur de te perdre. »

L'impact de ces mots était suffisamment choquant pour que Sakuno ne puisse plus faire un mouvement dans les bras de Ryoma, silencieuse et sans voix.

« …J'étais en colère au début… à l'idée qu'une simple fille pouvait me rendre si inquiet… et aussi à l'idée que tu sois assez stupide pour t'enfuir. » continua-t-il à voix basse, ses lèvres juste à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Sakuno.

« …Mais avant même que je m'en aperçoive… la peur avait pris le dessus sur tout le reste… parce que je pensais que tu avais disparu à tout jamais. » Les bras de Ryoma resserrèrent leur prise autour d'elle. « Je sais que c'est idiot… mais c'est ce que je pensais. » (NdZ: depuis quand il est aussi romantique, lui?)

Sakuno trouva finalement le courage de le repousser, mais seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

« …Menteur. » Ses yeux étincelaient dangereusement mais des larmes coulaient à nouveau le long de ses joues. « Tu…tu as déjà quelqu'un que tu aimes… »

Ryoma observa son visage pâle, ses yeux remplis de désespoir et ses lèvres tremblantes de froid. Il retira sa veste et la posa doucement sur ses épaules.

« …Je suppose que tu parles de la fille qui était avec moi au déjeuner ? Ton amie a dit que tu te comportais bizarrement depuis le déjeuner, donc… » Il s'arrêta et sourit en coin quand il la vit éviter son regard. « Mais de quoi es-tu jalouse exactement ? »

Sakuno rougit violemment en entendant le mot « jalouse » et baissa son regard vers le sol.

« Pourquoi tu l'as…laissée t'embrasser… ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ryoma prit le temps de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé au déjeuner. « …Parce qu'elle m'a seulement embrassé sur la joue, je crois. Et puis, Karupin me lèche tout le temps le visage, alors ça ne fait pas une grande différence pour moi… »

Sakuno regarde Ryoma toujours d'un air méfiant. « …et le présent qui semblait être plus que des chocolats ? »

Ryoma hésita un moment, mais abandonna finalement en voyant le regard interrogateur de Sakuno. « C'est dans la poche de ma veste, prends le toi-même. »

Sakuno fouilla la poche et en sortit la petite boîte noire. Sa surface lisse brillait sous la lumière alors qu'elle soulevait avec précaution le couvercle.

Elle haleta en voyant l'objet à l'intérieur de la boîte, posé sur une couche de satin blanc aussi épais que de la crème. (NdZ : Bonjour l'image) C'était un superbe collier avec une simple plume de lavande se balançant le long d'une chaine noire. La plume se recourbait élégamment vers le haut et sa couleur était à coupé le souffle. Un vrai bijou. Ryoma sourit, satisfait en voyant le visage étonné de Sakuno alors qu'elle observait la merveilleuse œuvre d'art.

« Porte le, c'est pour toi. » lui dit-il.

« Q-Quoi ? De quoi…de quoi tu parles ? C'est pour la fille, pas vrai? » balbutia Sakuno, toujours sous le choc de tenir dans ses mains un tel bijou.

Ryoma soupira et lui prit la boîte des mains, avant d'en décrocher le collier et de le mettre autour du cou de Sakuno. La plume reposait parfaitement dans le creux entre ses clavicules.

« …Je voulais le garder pour le White Day… mais c'est peut-être mieux de te le donner maintenant. Je pensais qu'il irait bien avec ton costume de Raiponce… Bref, tu comprends maintenant ? J'ai seulement demandé à cette fille de l'acheter pour moi…parce que… parce que c'est trop gênant pour un garçon- » Il fut coupé dans son explication lorsque Sakuno leva une main entre eux pour le faire taire, son visage maintenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« …Ryoma-kun…J-Je suis désolée. » Sakuno se sentait vraiment honteuse d'avoir mal interprété ce qu'elle avait vu et de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Elle était sûre qu'il devait la détester maintenant. (NdZ : C'est pour ça qu'il te fout un collier autour du cou, bien sûr…)

Ryoma sourit et toucha une de ses joues rougies, et alors sans prévenir l'attira à nouveau contre lui. Alors qu'elle se retrouvait une fois de plus coincée dans ses bras, il murmura doucement : « Je te pardonne. »

Cette fois-ci, Sakuno lui rendit son étreinte et laissa sa joue se coller contre son torse, sentant la chaleur de ces muscles auxquels elle avait si souvent pensé. ( NdZ : c'est une perverse en fait !) Elle sourit en sentant les bras de Ryoma autour de son dos.

« Si une des filles de ton fanclub nous voit maintenant… tu les repousseras pour moi à l'école demain ? » murmura-t-elle contre sa chemise.

« Bien sûr, mais elles voudront que je les embrasse en échange… » Ryoma rit en sentant la fille dans ses bras se crisper.

« …Mais je sauverai mes lèvres pour toi. »

**THE END !**

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ :<strong> Nyaaaaah ! Pfff ils sont trop mignons pour ma santé mentale ! Franchement, je crois que je vais aller chercher une fic où il y a un peu plus…d'actions entre eux ! Ca devient frustrant à force ! Anyway, ça vous a plu ? Ryoma est quand même trop chou, pas vrai ? Hehe… Bon en tout cas, pas de mots de l'auteur, alors moi aussi je vais faire court, et juste vous dire encore MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! =) Biyou biyouuuuu et à bientôt !

PS: Désolée pour le nombre incroyable de commentaires sur ce chapitre-ci, mais...j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD Sakuno est trop bête parfois aussi, c'est sa faute! lol Matta neeee, Kisuuuuu!


End file.
